Together Forever
by RomanceNovelistYuki4563
Summary: Dee a lonely vampire has been waiting for Ryo for 175 yrs. Will Ryo be able to love the man who always haunted his dreams or will he push Dee away completly
1. Prologue: The beginning

I don't own FAKE or any of it's characters.

" _Wait for me." The child yelled at the woman._

" _Hurry child, hurry you must come with me ." the woman yelled while pulling the raven haired boy with her ._

" _I do not understand . Why, why must we run?" the boy asked._

" _I cannot tell you," the woman pulled the boy further ahead . The boy then lost his grip on the woman's hand and was left behind._

"_WAIT , PLEASE WAIT !" The boy yelled but he was already lost in the crowd . He had then been alone, utterly alone._

Dark Japanese eyes fluttered open only to reveal the sun coming through the curtains. Ryo had once again been awoken by the dream that he had every night . He did not know who the boy was or why he had the dream every night. Ryo just knew that the boy in his dream was some how connected to him.

Losing himself in his thought, Ryo drifted back to reality only to realize that he was extremely late. "Oh shit!" Ryo yelled and rushed out of his bed. He opened his dresser and pulled out a white shirt and some loose fitting jeans from his closet. Grabbing a belt he threw the clothes on the bed and jumped into the shower.

Rushing down the street he heard his name be called, " Ryo, of here"

" Aunt Elena you are looking fabulous today," Ryo complemented

" So are you Ryo. How are you doing today?"

"I over slept. So how is the child inside doing," Ryo asked.

" Oh marvelous, thank you for asking." She smiled and then here face got serious, " Ryo how are you feeling?"

" Fine, just a little bit more sleepy then usual. Why do you ask?"

" Oh just my motherly instinct I guess," she put a smile back on.

They talked about other things, but Ryo's mind kept drifting back to their earlier conversation.

" Bye, Aunt Elena. See you soon." He said as she started to walk away. Since it was a Sunday he didn't have to work at the precinct. Deciding to go back home and sleep, Ryo trudged his way upstairs to his apartment. He was to sleepy to notice the raven haired man watching him closely.

" My Ryo, it is almost time and then we can be together as we should have been 175 years ago."


	2. Who are you?

Hey i hope you like it and i don't own fake.**

* * *

**

Standing in the corner of the endless abyss of crimson red that covered everything in my dream._ I found myself captivated by the raven haired man who stared at me, but did not seem to engage in a conversation. It seemed for hours that we would just stare at each other. Finally the man said something to me. _

_"Ryo I have missed you." The look of confusion overcame my face. How did I know this man? My heart started to beat faster when I looked into his eyes._

_"I don't know you." I stated, but even though is said them with the utter truth. My words seemed like they were lies._

_"Ohh but Ryo you do. We are old friends," his voice was yearning for acceptance from me…_

_"How can we be old friends when I have never seen you before?" I asked hoping to find answers._

_"I cannot tell you for my time has ended. Bye Ryo you are and always will be my true love," with that the man with raven hair and jade eyes disappeared and I was left standing there utterly alone._

Ryo's eyes fluttered open. This had been the fifth time in a week that he had these weird dreams. Strangely they all involved that man. Ryo wondered who this man was. It was even weirder that he strangely felt connected to the man and was strangely attracted to him.

Pushing his thoughts away Ryo got up off of the bed. Walking out into the kitchen he noticed Bikky was there playing videogames.

"Did anyone call when I was sleeping?" Ryo asked while getting a glass of water.

"No, but …..," Bikky stopped himself, "never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Ryo asked as he moved closer to Bikky and sat on the couch.

"Well when I was coming in noticed this dude and he seemed to be staring at out apartment," Bikky said.

"What did he look like?" Ryo asked then he took a sip of his water.

"He has black hair and green eyes," Bikky stated.

Ryo dropped his glass. _It couldn't be. No it was a dream the man wasn't real. _Ryo was snapped out of his thought when he heard Bikky saying something.

"Are you okay? Why did you drop your water?" he asked.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention," Ryo made up an excuse. Ryo got up to grab a towel to clean up the water. Cleaning it up Ryo then walked down the hallway to get something out of his bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye Ryo noticed something or someone. Turning around quickly he looked around and saw nothing. _Must have been my imagination. _Ryo told himself, but he swore he saw something. Ryo looked around, noticing that there was a cool breeze coming from his bedroom. Slowly walking towards his bedroom he felt the air get cooler around his body. Entering the room he saw that the window was open. Walking to the window he looked outside. The only thing he saw was the New York buildings. Closing the window, Ryo turned around only to be face to face with the black haired man.

"Hello Ryo, How are you doing?"

"Ummm," Feeling his knee grow weak. Ryo found himself falling.

The man caught Ryo before he could hit the ground. Placing him on the bed the man gave Ryo a slight peck on the forehead.

"Good night Ryo, sweet dreams," and with that said the man disappeared into the night.

Later Ryo woke up only to find that he was in his own bed. Trying to recall what had happened the night before. Thinking about it he remembered that he had seen the raven haired man. No that couldn't be, he wasn't real he couldn't be. The man with raven hair was only a figment of Ryo's imagination, he had to be.

Getting up Ryo noticed that there was a note on the dresser.

_My darling Ryo,_

_I know that you don't remember who I am and this breaks my heart immensely, but I would like for you to get to know me. I f you would like to learn more about your past meet me in the park by 25th street at 2 pm. Just to tell you even if you don't meet I will always be there, Ryo I will always be there._

_The man from your dreams,_

_Dee._

Millions of thoughts rushed into Ryo's head at once. Should he meet him or should he just pretend that he is just a figment of his imagination. Ryo knew even before he thought it over that he was going to end the dreams about the man. He knew that he had to meet the man and then forget all about him. He had to push the man out of his head for good and then he would be able to rest in peace.

Looking down at his alarm clock he noticed that it was already 12. Ryo got ready and 30 minutes later he was walking out the door. Ryo left a note for Bikky saying that he had to run out and that he would be back later. Ryo then went to then dinner on the corner of his street and ordered some breakfast. While he was eating Ryo felt very uncomfortable, he felt like he was being watched. Looking around he saw no one unusual. Deciding to get out of there he headed to the park.

Ryo sat down on the bench. Looking at his watch he noticed that he was 30 minutes early. Getting lost in his thoughts, Ryo almost had a heart attack when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you decided to show up." Ryo looked up at the man and found himself lost in the man green eyes. Feeling his legs wobble and his vision get blurry Ryo felt himself fall. Dee caught him and picked him up.

"Why is it you always faint around me," Dee asked.


	3. Why are you always there?

Sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I hope you like it. I don't own fake.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes, to find himself in his bed. _How did I get here? _he asked himself. He couldn't remember anything about yesterday except seeing jade eyes before he fell into unconsciousness. Ryo looked around his room hoping to see the black haired man or something to show that what had happened hadn't been a dream. He got up and looked around the room, only to find nothing that could prove the man had been there. _Am I losing my mind? No I can't be, I saw him._ Ryo felt like he was going crazy. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_

" I wasn't going to interrupt your inner turmoil, but I wanted to ask if you are alright." Ryo looked up to see those beautiful green eyes.

" Ohh, I… I didn't think you would still be here."

" No, you thought I was a figment of your imagination, which as you can see clearly I am not." He handed Ryo a glass of water.

" How can I be sure that you are really here?"

" You can't I guess. Maybe you are dreaming, I really don't know. After all I might be a figment of your imagination," Ryo just stared at the man.

" Why are you in my house? No wait, who are you?"

" My name is Dee, but you already know that."

" You didn't answer my first question." Ryo folded his arm over his chest.

" Well I wanted to make sure you that you were okay."

" Well I am fine, get out," Ryo pushed Dee towards the door and shut it in his face. _I seriously need some sleep. I am losing my mind_, Ryo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon he found himself in a dreamless sleep.

Ryo was woken up by his annoying alarm clock. He didn't remember turning it on, but he must have. _Strange, _Ryo thought to himself as he got up and started to get ready for work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" Come on Randy, you need to have some fun in your life," His partner Drake told him.

" No , Drake I don't." Ryo didn't look up from his paper work.

" Yes, you do and I won't take no for an answer."

" Well you're going to have to because I am not going to go," Ryo looked at Drake.

" Yes you are Randy and I am going to make you," Drake was never going to give up.

" Fine I will go." Ryo threw up his hands in mercy.

" I knew I could make you go to the club with me." He looked at Ryo, who looked like he was dreading tonight, " don't look so sad man. It is going to be fun, maybe we can find you a lady."

" Yeah whatever, just promise that you will actually get your paperwork done."

" I promise, mother." Drake joked and Ryo just shook his head and went back to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryo was sitting at the bar of the club Drake had brought him to. He wasn't having fun and was so close to just calling it a night and going home.

" Why are you sitting here, when you should be out there." The voice sounded extremely familiar.

" Because I want my last drink before I call it a night." Ryo turned around and saw green eyes staring at him.

" So soon, but the fun hasn't even started." Dee face was just inches above Ryo's. Ryo couldn't say anything with Dee's lips so close. He wished those lips would touch his, but he went against his feelings and turned his head."

" I…I need to be home before my son gets back." Ryo stuttered.

" Really I think you are lying." Dee whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his back.

" Why would I do such a thing?" Ryo blushed, " I really need to be going right now."

" Because you are afraid of me." Dee's lips moved down from his ears to his neck.

Ryo tried to catch his breath before he stuttered out," Why would I be afraid of you?"

" You think that I am a vampire," The last word was whispered against Ryo's neck, causing the hairs on the back of Ryo's neck to stand up. Ryo turned around and looked into the man's deep green eyes and felt himself melting away.

" _Wait for me." The child yelled at the woman._

" _Hurry child, hurry you must come with me ." the woman yelled while pulling the raven haired boy with her ._

" _I do not understand . Why, why must we run?" the boy asked._

" _I cannot tell you," the woman pulled the boy further ahead . The boy then lost his grip on the woman's hand and was left behind._

"_WAIT , PLEASE WAIT !" The boy yelled but he was already lost in the crowd . He had then been alone, utterly alone._

_The child had been left alone in the crowded street with nowhere to go. Deciding to make his way out of the crowd , he pushed past people until he was on a deserted street._

_" Are you lost?" Someone spoke to him, but he didn't know if he should answer, " If you are lost I can help you find your way." The raven haired boy turned around._

_He found himself looking at a blonde boy with dark eyes, " Yes I am lost. I don't know where I am."_

_" Oh well you are on Elm street. My father lives at the end of the street maybe he can help you,"_

_The blonde boy offered._

_" I guess so." The raven haired boy nodded ._

_" Okay, let's go then," The blonde grabbed the other boy's hand. _

Ryo's eyes opened only to find himself confused. He wasn't in his own bed and he didn't know where he was. He looked around the room, with it's barren walls and gloomy appearance, he saw nothing that gave him any idea where he was. Standing up he felt his knees go weak, only to fall back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ryo looked up to see green eyes.

Anger in his eyes Ryo asked the man," Why is it that you are always everywhere I go? Why is it that I dream about you? Why is it, that I every time I see you my heart feels complete? How is it that you know my other name? Who are you? Why are you in my life?"

" I can't answer these questions, Ryo only you can."

" Bull shit! Who the hell are you?"

" Ryo I think you should go now," he put his hand on Ryo's shoulders.

" No, not until I have my answers."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryo opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. _How did I get here?_ he asked himself. _Maybe it was all a dream._ Deciding that it had to be a dream, Ryo got up so he could ready for work. Walking out of his room he noticed something on the door, it was a note.

_Dear Ryo,_

_I am sorry I couldn't answer all of your questions, but you have to wait until it comes back to you. I will keep in touch._

_Dee_

_Why does this keep happening to me?_ Ryo thought

* * *


	4. A new partner?

This is really short, but I sort of have writers block and I love cliffhangers. Mwhahaha. I don't own fake

* * *

Ryo busied himself in work hoping it would keep Dee out of his mind, but it didn't seem to work. He would often stop in the middle of doing something and day dream of those beautiful emerald eyes. Ryo tried to push away these thoughts, but they just kept coming.

" Randy is that okay?" Ryo looked up to see Drake, his partner, staring at him, obviously expecting an answer.

" Umm… could you repeat that?" Drake looked at him with a disapproving look on his face.

" I asked if you wouldn't mind if I took a few days off for a family… reason. The chief already said yes and I wouldn't usually ask you, but…," He stopped for a few seconds and then continued, " I mean you seem sort of out of it. Would you mind if I took it off? I could always come back if you needed me."

" Go ahead, I understand. I'm sorry that I haven't really been… myself lately."

" We all have those moments. I am glad you wouldn't mind though. I would feel sort of bad leaving you here."

" Don't worry it wasn't like anything interesting is happening and besides family comes before work."

" Okay I will be back on Monday." _Today was Tuesday, so he would be gone for about five days. Five days by myself_, Ryo thought.

" That's fine so when are you leaving?"

" My flight leaves at one, so I will be leaving during my lunch break." Drake looked at his watch as he said it.

" Oh okay." Ryo nodded and then went back to doing what he was doing before he started daydreaming.

At 12: 30 Drake said his goodbyes and Ryo was left alone with nothing to do. He figured he could go back to filing reports, but that was just so boring. Ryo liked action and filing, just wasn't action. Yawning Ryo got up and decided that he was just going to have to file. It, after all, was the only thing he could do.

* * *

When Ryo got home, he was surprised to find it empty. Bikky should have been home from school already. Looking around he saw that their was a note on the table. _Why does it seem I always find notes from people. Can't they just call?_, Ryo thought to himself. He read the letter, that basically said that Bikky had gone over to Carol's and was planning on spending the night. _Fine with me_, Ryo thought as he walked into the bathroom getting ready to take a nice hot bath. Turning on the water, he waited a couple minutes before he stepped into the steaming hot water. Relaxing, he let his thoughts overcome him about the raven haired man.

Ryo hadn't seen the man in 4 days and all he could think about was him. He couldn't stop, because for some unknowing reason he felt himself pulled to the man. With those emerald eyes, that seemed to see through Ryo. Ryo stopped his thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He didn't even know the man, how could feel like this about him so easily. It was like the man knew him before. Even though the man always said that he knew Ryo, Ryo never believed it until now. How could this man know him though? Ryo swore he had never seen him before. Then he remembered his dreams about the black haired boy. It had to be Dee, but it still didn't explain much. Ryo knew what he had to do, he had to find Dee after work tomorrow. He needed to find out why everything thing about the man sent chill bumps down his arm.

The next morning he left a note to Bikky saying that he was going to be home later than usual. Walking out the door, Ryo realized he anticipated looking for he Dee. He just hoped his day at work would go quickly.

When Ryo got to the office he realized that his day would be anything but, quickly. He had just walked into his office getting ready to start a new boring day. When he got called down to the chief's office.

" Ryo the chief wants you." JJ said right as Ryo was about to sit down.

" What for?" He asked JJ.

" I have no clue, but he says he wants to see you. So you should get your ass down there ASAP.

" Ok, ok I am going," Ryo groaned.

Walking down to the chief's office, Ryo wondered what the chief wanted. Ryo walked to door and was about to knock when he heard a, " come in"

Ryo walked into the office and saw the chief at his desk, working on something.

" Umm you wanted to see me sir," Ryo spoke nervously.

" Yes, I was wondering since your partner Drake is going to be gone, could you watch over a rookie until I have a place to put him."

" I guess so," Ryo wondered what his new partner was going to be like.

" Thank you."

" Were is he?" Ryo asked before he stepped out of the office.

" He should be in your office."

" Okay, bye."

Ryo walked to his office wondering what his new partner would be like. Hopefully he would help speed up the day. Ryo walked into his office and saw no one. _I wonder were he is,_ Ryo thought.

" Are you looking for me?" a voice said behind him. Ryo turned and was surprised to see the black haired man there.

" What are you doing here?" Ryo was surprised, he was planning on looking for Dee, now he didn't have to.

" I am your new partner of course." Dee said nonchalantly.

* * *


	5. Mysterious stranger

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy. I am also sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I looked over it, but I might have missed some. Ohh... and i don't own Fake or any of its characters

* * *

"I am your new partner of course." Dee said nonchalantly. Ryo blinked at Dee not believing his eyes when he heard Dee whisper to him, "Ryo meet me at the café after work."

Ryo looked up and saw Dee disappear and another man was standing there. He had brown hair, grey eyes, was tall, and skinny with a slight build.

"Are you okay?" the man asked Ryo.

"Who are you?" Ryo looked at the man questiongly.

"I just told you… I am your new partner. Are you sure you okay?" he said with an unctuous tone.

"Yeah, for a second I thought you were someone else." _Did I make him up? I could have sworn I saw Dee standing right there. He told me to meet him at a café. He had to be here,_ Ryo thought.

"Ohh, well my name is Ryan, what is yours?"

"Randy." _I guess there is only one way to figure out if he was here. I have to go to the café… but which one?_

Ryo sighed when he realized his shift was over. With Ryo's partner, Ryan, it seemed to go agonizing slow. Ryan was for some reason a person Ryo did not take to. As soon as he saw him, Ryo had a bad feeling about him. What was even worse was that every time Ryo looked at him, he felt like worms were crawling inside of his head. _Stop Ryo, you don't even know the guy, how can you judge him? _Ryo told himself, but even as he thought the words, he knew that they were wrong.

Before he headed home, Ryo decided to stop at the café that he always met his aunt Elena at. As Ryo walked towards the café, he felt a sudden chill in the air. Ryo could not help but shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

"Did you miss me?" the words sent shivers down his back.

"…Dee," He whispered before he felt surge of memories meet him.

_"Did you miss me?" Dee grabbed his waist and pulled him into his chest._

_Laughing, "Of course not. Why would I miss you?"_

_"I love you Ryo," Dee kissed him._

_"I love you Dee." He smiled at Dee, "Together forever, right?"_

_"Always," Ryo kissed Dee on the cheek and started to run down the road, that they were standing on. Watching himself run down the road, Ryo suddenly felt an atmosphere change, the sky grew darker, the air grow heavy, and he felt despair everywhere he looked. Looking around for anywhere to escape, but he knew he would not find one._

_"Dee, I love you," Ryo saw where the voice had come from. There on the cold ground he saw himself bleeding, trying to hold on to whatever life he had left._

_"Ryo please don't go. I love you," Ryo saw the tears fall from Dee's beautiful face._

_"Wait for me." _

_"I will. Together forever."_

_"Always," with those words said, Ryo saw himself slip away._

"Ryo are you okay?" Ryo looked up to see Dee's face filled with concern.

"I…I saw what happened," Tears slipped down Ryo's face, "We were so happy and then it was gone…everything was gone. I saw myself … die."

"Shh it is okay." Dee tried to comfort Ryo.

"C-can you please just take me home?" Ryo looked up at Dee.

"Yeah sure," Dee offered a hand to Ryo, to help him up.

"Thanks." Ryo said silently as he took the hand. Together they walked silently to Ryo's apartment.

When they reached Ryo's apartment, Dee did not want to leave Ryo alone.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I will be fine." He gave Dee a smile.

"Okay, if you need my help just call my name and I will be there."

"Thanks, I think I just need some rest." Ryo smiled and started to head for his apartment. Dee watched him and when Ryo was safely in his door he whispered, "I love you Ryo."

When Ryo woke up from his dreamless sleep, he had a major headache. Ryo felt horrible and did not want to go to work, but he had to. He had a new partner and he would feel bad if he left his new partner alone, even if he was a jerk. Getting up with a moan, Ryo walked to the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin for his horrible headache.

When Ryo arrived at work, his headache was starting to feel better. Walking into his office, he saw Ryan going through papers and personal items on Ryo's desk.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked in a cold voice.

Ryan turned and looked at him with cold grey eyes, "Nothing, I was just trying to see if I could find anything on the case we are supposed to be working on."

Ryo could tell that Ryan was lying and that he had been looking for something more personal.

"Oh, well did you find anything on my desk?" Ryo asked in a harsh tone.

"No I didn't find the case file." Ryan replied with venom in his voice.

"Oh well then did you find it in any of the drawers?"

"I didn't look."

"Well I am going to get some coffee; I would appreciate it if you didn't look through my stuff." Ryo walked out of the office not wanting to deal with Ryan, his new partner from hell. It was not like Ryo to judge people when he first them, but with Ryan it was different. To Ryo, it felt like Ryo was out to ruin something important in his life. Ryo hated to admit it to himself, but he thought that, that something was probably Dee. He did not want anything to happen to Dee, because deep down inside Ryo knew that he felt something for Dee that was more than just a friendly type of thing.

Deciding just to go home to relax and think things over Ryo made a turn from where the coffee was to the chief's office.

Ryo knocked on the door and heard a, "Come in."

"I was wondering… sir… if I could go home. I'm not feeling to well and I don't want to my health to affect my job." Ryo hoped that the chief would let him leave.

"I suppose you could, as long as you rest up and are here tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

When Ryo walked in to his apartment, he had an odd feeling that someone or something was there. He cautiously walked towards his bedroom, the place where he thought the presence was. When he reached his bedroom, he peaked in and saw nothing out of place. Just when he was about to turn around he heard a voice whisper, "Looking for me?"

Ryo flung around expecting to see someone behind him, but he saw nothing.

"Who are you? " Ryo asked the empty hallway.

"I am no one you know," The cold voice whispered into Ryo's ear.

Ryo remained calm and asked, "What do you want?"

"Your life." The voice spoke very clearly and then Ryo felt a breeze blow past him and out the open window.

Ryo felt himself fall to the ground and saw images of the past.

_Ryo found himself in a dark room, the only source of light was coming from a candle on what looked like a dresser. He saw himself get up from a bed and walk to the window._

_"I don't know what to do, Dee." the image of himself looked at the bed where a figure was sleeping, "I feel lost without you, but I know I have to leave. I can't bring my own misfortune onto you Dee. I just can't." _

_Ryo saw himself leave the room and walk out on to the street. Ryo followed himself into what looked like a dark alley. _

_"I have made my choice."_

_"Alright, meet me on the next full moon," the same voice that Ryo had heard in his bedroom said to the other him._

_"Fine, but you promise you won't hurt him."_

_"Only if you comply with my wishes," The voice left the alley and Ryo saw himself fall to his knees and cry._

Ryo eyes focused and his room came back into sight. He saw that it was dark out side and that the curtains were being blown by the wind. He got up, shut the window, and walked into the kitchen hoping to get some water. Looking around expecting to see Bikky, he then remembered that he had asked early that morning if he could spend the night at a friends and Ryo had said yes. Getting his glass of water Ryo thought about the visions he had been getting lately. He needed to stop them before he discovered something that was meant to stay in the past. Although Ryo also felt that, the past was going to be brought up anyway no matter what Ryo did.

Not feeling like being alone, Ryo thought of Dee and what he said. He wondered if it was true, that if Ryo called Dee's name he would appear here. Deciding to try it out because it wouldn't hurt he called Dee's name.

Five minutes later he felt stupid and childish, what Dee said was obviously a figure of speech and besides he was a grow man that should not have to be afraid to stay in his own apartment all by himself. Walking to his bedroom more than disappointed, he was surprised to see Dee lying on his bed.

"Sorry I took so long I was busy."

"Why are you in my bedroom?" the words came out of Ryo's mouth even though they were the last thing from his mind.

"Besides wanting to see where you fantasize about me all night, I was tired."

Blushing and wishing that he hadn't called Dee he asked a question even though he already knew the answer, "What are you doing here?"

"That is a stupid question, but since you asked… I am here because you called me," Dee said and then continued on, "Now for my question, what was so important that you called me here?"

Not wanting to answer Ryo turned away and walked to the window on the other side of the bed."What happened Ryo?" Dee asked in a serious tone.

"I had another vision." Ryo sighed and sat down on the bed not facing Dee.

"I assume something else happened before this that is making you upset.

"I don't want really want to talk about it."

"Okay, what do you want me to do, then?" Dee asked.

"Could you just lay with me? I don't want to be alone," Ryo turned around and asked Dee.

"Sure I could do that," Dee smiled and started to lie down next to Ryo.

"Thanks," Ryo said closing his eyes and starting to relax. Within five minutes, Ryo was sleeping peacefully. Getting up and walking towards the window, Dee whispered, "I love you," towards Ryo before taking off into the dark sky.

* * *

was it good?? ayy ayy ? 


	6. More memories

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it even though it is very short. I do not own FAKE or any of the characters.

* * *

When Ryo woke up he felt around for Dee and found that he wasn't there. The bed sheet was cold as if Dee had been gone for a while. Looking around the room hoping that Dee might be in the room, Ryo saw nothing. Nothing at all, not even a note, telling him to meet Dee at some mysterious place. Ryo felt saddened at the thought that Dee had not left anything. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him enough to make him lie back down and pull the covers over his head. Ryo knew that he had to get up for work, but he was contemplating calling off. The thought of spending a whole day with Ryan made him agree to the idea of calling off. Pushing the covers away from his face, Ryo got up and called the chief saying that he didn't feel very well and was running a high temperature with a major headache. With this said the chief readily agreed for him to stay home and rest and this was exactly what Ryo planned to do.

_"Ryo are sure you are going to be back by tonight?" Ryo saw Dee look at him questiongly from where he was sitting on the bed._

_"Absolutely, I will be back by tonight. There is no need to worry." Ryo felt himself say to Dee._

_"I only worry because I love you so much."_

_"And I love you the same. You should not worry and if I am not home by ten you can come and get me. Does that make you feel better?" Ryo asked Dee._

_"I guess, but only if you let me kiss you first."_

_"Dee I must be going, I can not."_

_"Then you are not going until you kiss me." Dee moved closer to him, putting their faces inches apart._

_"Very well, but then I must be going." Ryo gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the door._

_"That was not a good kiss."_

_"I know, I will give you a terrific kiss when I get back. That is my promise to you that I will be safe." Ryo felt himself walk away and outside. Soon Ryo reached a dark alley._

_"Are you ready?" A mysterious voice whispered into his ear._

_"Yes I am ready." _

Opening up his dark eyes slowly from the sleep that he so deeply needed, Ryo looked around and saw Dee sitting on his bed, looking at him with his intense green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo said coldly, remembering that he had left him alone last night.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"Ohh, well I am fine." Ryo found himself forgiving the man.

"That's good."

"Yeah," Ryo felt awkward around Dee all of the sudden.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I guess we can go somewhere." Ryo felt this funny feeling in his stomach.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"In the morning."

"No, at night."

"I slept that long. You are kidding."

"No look outside." Ryo got up to look out of the window. When he did he could clearly tell that it was night time.

"Where's Bikky?" Ryo felt concern for his adopted son.

"I sent him over to a friend's house… some one named Carol."

"Ohh… thank you." Ryo moved away from his window and went towards the bed to sit on it. As soon as he sat down, Dee moved closer to him.

"I want you Ryo, but do you want me?" Dee whispered in his ear.

Startled by the question, Ryo looked up into those jade eyes that were staring at him so intensely. Not being able to hold the gaze for very long, Ryo got up and walked to the window and starred out at the night sky.

"Interesting, isn't how that night can look so peaceful, but the rest of the world is anything but." Dee said as he walked up behind Ryo.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It is beautiful isn't" Dee moved closer to Ryo.

"Yes it is." Ryo said feeling very uncomfortable of how close Dee was to him.

"I have always been interested in the night, more so now than I was when I was younger." Dee moved even closer to Ryo. Close enough that Ryo could feel Dee's breath on his neck.

"You know, you never did answer my question?" Dee whispered into Ryo's ear causing chills to run down his back.

"I know," Ryo broke away from the close contact, "I just can't answer you now."

"I know, I just hoped that you would be able to." Dee moved farther away from Ryo, as if he was getting ready to leave.

"Wait; remember we were going to do something tonight." Ryo grabbed Dee's arm before he left the room.

With a smile on his face, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just walk and enjoy this beautiful night." Ryo smiled back at Dee.

"If that is what you want, I can only accept."


	7. A Walk In The Park

I do not own FAKE or any of it charcacters.

* * *

"Dee..," Ryo whispered his name as they walked through the park.

"Yes, my love?" Dee stopped walking and turned towards Ryo. He gave Ryo a question look.

"I am wondering about the dreams," Ryo chose to ignore the "my love" Dee had added.

Dee looked serious, "Ohh, the dreams. What about them?"

"Are they real, or are they a figment of my imagination," For some reason Ryo hoped that he would say they were real. If they were real then maybe there would be a chance it could happen again, but if they were just an imagination, he knew it could never be real.

"They are memories from our past together," Ryo felt himself sigh with relief; Dee took this as a god sign.

"Can I ask another question," Dee simply nodded, "Why am I having them now?"

"That I do not know. Something far greater than me has put the memories in motion. A plan has been set."

"A plan for what? What do you mean greater than you?"

Dee avoided the last question; he simply was not ready to tell Ryo about his lifestyle. "The plan is something that I do not know. Only the one who had created it may know its purpose."

Ryo just nodded and walked towards the bench, Dee followed.

"What are you not telling me?" Ryo looked at Dee.

"You are not ready to tell me things, like I am not ready to tell you things," Dee looked at Ryo's face then continued, "Can you deal with that?"

"Of course," Ryo smiled up at Dee. It was a smile that melted Dee's heart and soul.

"It is getting late, let's get you home." Ryo just nodded and got up off the bench and followed Dee home. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

When the two reached Ryo's apartment door, Dee was ready to turn away.

"Wait, can you please stay?" Ryo asked.

Dee turned around and whispered a, "Yes," then walked into the apartment with Ryo. As soon as they were both in, there was an awkward silence, which was so unlike the silence they had shared just moments ago. Ryo was the first one to speak, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you I am… fine." Dee rejected Ryo's kind offer.

"Umm… What do you want to do?" Ryo looked confused and was feeling stupid for asking Dee to stay.

"I don't know Ryo, you asked me to stay. What would you like me to do?" Dee turned to Ryo and waited for an answer.

_To kiss me_, Ryo thought in his head, but answered, "Let's watch T.V."

Dee continued to look at him, "Are you sure that is what you want?"

Ryo waited a moment before he answered with a soft, "No."

"Then what do you want Ryo?" Dee continued to look in those deep black orbs that were filled with embarrassment.

Ryo cheeks flushed red as he answered, "I want you to kiss me."

"Are you sure?" Dee asked and Ryo nodded. Dee moved closer to Ryo and put his lips on Ryo's. Dee used his tongue, and when Ryo opened his mouth there tongues intertwined. They were engrossed with the kiss when Dee broke it off for air. Ryo looked at Dee wondering where to go next.

Dee got up and reached his hand out, "Ryo come on." Ryo took his hand and Dee led him to the bedroom. Ryo's eyes lit up with fear, delight, and confusion.

"Ryo I know you are not ready… so I won't push you." Ryo nodded in agreement and Dee sat on the bed, "Ryo I know you can't return the words yet, but I love you with all my heart." Ryo's eyes looked straight into Dee's eyes with regret of not being able to say the words.

"Dee, I am s….," Ryo was going to apologize but was cut off by Dee's skillful lips on his.

"You don't need to be. I understand and I can only hope that one day you will love me as much as I love you."

"Me too Dee... me too." Dee kissed Ryo one more time before he got up from the bed, ready to leave.

"Wait, Dee please don't leave." Ryo grabbed his sleeve, stopping him from leaving, "Will you at least lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Ryo. I will always lay with you, all you have to do is ask." Dee turned around and walked towards Ryo who was on the bed. He pulled the sheets up and crawled underneath them.

"Thank you." Ryo said the only words that seemed to make sense in their situation.

"You're welcome, as long as you don't mind if I put my arms around you."

"I don't mind," Ryo said with a yawn and when Dee put his arms around Ryo he was asleep in a few minutes.

_Soon Ryo reached a dark alley._

_"Are you ready?" A mysterious voice whispered into his ear._

_"Yes I am ready." Ryo followed the man to the saloon. Inside there were men everywhere, they seemed to watch his every move._

_"Do I have to do this?" Ryo knew the answer, but he still asked anyway. _

_The man had brown hair, grey eyes, was tall, and skinny with a slight build, answered, "If you don't Ryo I could always just kill off everyone you love and then you would still be stuck in the same situation._

_"Just one time?" Ryo asked._

_"For tonight." The man whispered in Ryo's ear. Ryo shuttered and watched as the man smirked at Ryo's dissatisfaction. _

_"Come on my puppet," The man grabbed Ryo's hand a roughly dragged him upstairs. Once they reached upstairs to the room. The man roughly pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with much force. Ryo tried to pull away, but he remembered what the man said about his family and Dee. Ryo was only trying to protect them._

_The man was now unbuttoning Ryo's vest and putting his greasy fingers all over Ryo's exposed chest. Ryo was disgusted; he couldn't let this man touch him like this. Ryo tried to break away, with all his strength. The man was just too strong and Ryo was useless against him. Ryo tried one more time and was rewarded when he knocked them man down to the ground._

_"You are going to regret that." The man screamed after Ryo as he ran away, but Ryo didn't seem to care he just wanted Dee._

When Ryo woke up he felt for Dee, and was disappointed to find himself alone. After the dream that Ryo had, he felt like shit. What was even worse was that his new partner looked a lot like the man who had tried to force himself on Ryo. Ryo was confused, because Dee had said that the dreams were memories. If the dreams were memories, then why was Ryan tied into his dream? It didn't make sense. Ryo decided to call off work and try to find Dee and have him explain what was happening. After all, Ryo thought Dee should know about the latest dream and about his new partner that gave him the creeps.

Ryo got up and walked towards the kitchen; he grabbed a coffee cup and started to pour the coffee.

Thank god Bikky had made some, because he felt like he needed it. Even more so, if Bikky made coffee it meant that he would probably want to go over to Carol's which was fine with Ryo. He planned to go back

to sleep after he called in work and said that his "cold" wasn't yet over. When he explained to this to the chief the chief seemed to believe him and told him to definitely be back by tomorrow. After Ryo was done with calling the chief, he decided to go watch the news. Turning on the T.V., Ryo switched to channel 2. On channel 2 there was a woman speaking about how they had found a bunch of dead animals around the area that Ryo lived. She spoke of how it must be a strange disease because all the animals were found with little to no blood inside of them.

Ryo Decided not to watch the news any longer. So instead, Ryo got up and walked towards the kitchen to refill his cup of coffee Walking into the kitchen Ryo spotted a note left on the fridge that he had missed before.

_Ryo,_

_Sorry I left before you woke up. I wasn't feeling to well, but I should be fine by tonight. If you want me, just call me. I will be waiting_

_Together Forever, _

_Dee _

"Always," Ryo whispered as he read the last part of the note. Putting the note down, he now realized that he wouldn't see Dee until tonight. That it was a waste to call off work, because he couldn't spend his day off with Dee. Ryo suddenly felt sad, he wanted Dee. Dee made him feel special and he knew that deep down inside he loved the man, but he couldn't admit that out loud. Ryo was just not ready to say the words and when he did say the words, Ryo wanted them to have meaning. The kind of meaning that meant that Dee and him were to spend the rest of there life together. Something that Ryo wanted, but could never admit to wanting. He felt embarrassed of himself. He shouldn't like a man, should he? Ryo was troubled with his thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello," Ryo spoke into the phone.

" ………. Ryo," the voice was low and inaudible.

"Yes, hello," Ryo spoke.

"Ryo you still haven't paid me back," The man said with a low rough voice, but Ryo could clearly understand him.

"What do I owe you?" Ryo asked, but he seemed to already know.

"Your body," The voice answered, "I told you would regret leaving me. I am calling to tell you I always get what I want." With this said the phone hung up.

Ryo put the phone down, but he wasn't afraid. Why should he be? He had Dee and Dee would protect him and even if he didn't, Ryo could protect himself. Feeling content with himself Ryo went and laid down on his bed, feeling drastically tired.

_"Dee," Ryo screamed as he ran into the building that Dee was staying at. As he walked in Dee was wide awake sitting on the bed. _

_"What is wrong, Ryo?" Dee asked._

_"Dee… I did something horrible," Ryo threw himself at Dee, "I was only doing it to protect you, and I didn't go through with it. Now I have endangered you, my precious Dee."_

_"Ryo calm down, what did you do?"_

_"I promised myself to someone, just for the night. He said he was going to hurt you and my family. I just agreed and I shouldn't have."_

_"Ryo, who is this man?" Dee seethed of anger._

_"His name is Ryan I met him at a saloon" _

_"I will be back."_

_"Dee don't leave he might hurt you."_

_"Ryo he hurt you. Don't worry. Together forever?"_

_"Always," tears slid out of Ryo's dark eyes as he saw Dee leave. He knew something bad was going to happen. He felt it in his heart. So that is why Ryo got up and followed._

Ryo woke up with a start, that feeling of misfortune he had felt in the dream still with him. He knew that the dream he just had, was the last time that he saw Dee. At least the human Dee, for some reason

He knew Dee wasn't human. There was just something about him that he couldn't put a finger on. Looking at the clock and it said 3:06 P.M. Ryo had slept longer than he had expected. Not knowing what to do for the next three hours, he decided to get up and wait until his son, Bikky got home.

Bikky arrived exactly at 3:24, Ryo noted as he watched the clock. When Bikky walked in Ryo asked him, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Bikky said as he walked into the kitchen where Ryo was standing. Bikky grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with ice tea that was in the fridge.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while because of all the time you spent with Carol. So I was just wondering how you are."

"Well thanks… Ummm speaking of Carol… do you think I could go over there again for dinner and be back later?"

"When's later?" Ryo asked.

"Ummm whenever her grandmother decides to drop me off." Bikky pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Ryo paused and then said," I guess as long as you call me and give me some information on what time you will be home."  
" Thanks Ryo, I love you." Bikky said with satisfaction of getting Ryo to let him go over to Carol's. Bikky figured that there had to be something going on with Ryo, something that kept Ryo distracted enough to let him go over to Carol's house for the third night in the row. Bikky was eager to find that something out, but he knew he would have to wait and if waiting meant hanging out with Carol more, than he was fine with waiting.

When Bikky left to go to Carol's it was 4:05 that gave him a little less than three hours until he knew he could see Dee. Not knowing what to do, he decided to continue reading the book that he had already started. The book was about a boy whose one and only true love was sick and dying from a disease that had no cure. So, the boy goes and searches for anything that will keep her alive and on this earth. He meets this man that promises to help, only if he does something in return. That was as far as Ryo got by the time it reached 6:00 PM. Ryo then decided to make himself dinner. Something easy, like chicken noodle soup. After he was done making his soup, he took a shower and got dressed. By the time all of this was done it was 6:45 and the sun was just going down, because of the winter season. Ryo didn't know how he was going to find Dee but he knew he had to talk to him.

"Dee where are you?" Ryo said his thoughts out loud.

"Right here my love," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear sending shivers down Ryo's back.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update I was busy. 


	8. Maybe I am not ready

I don't own FAKE. Here's ch.8

* * *

"_Dee where are you?" Ryo said his thoughts aloud._

"_Right here my love," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear sending shivers down Ryo's back._

Ryo turned around, only to be faced with Dee, "Ohh Dee you scared me."

"Why? I am not that frightening," Dee, whispered into Ryo's ear once again, that sent shivers down his back.

"Dee where were you today?" Ryo asked Dee, trying to figure out why he was so mysterious.

"Oh Ryo I was just relaxing," Dee answered, but not fully.

"Ohh, I was just wondering." Ryo walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what did you want me for?" Dee asked with a serious tone as he walked over and sat closely to Ryo.

"Umm… I just wanted…," _'to see your gorgeous face,' _Ryo thought to himself as he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Ohh I see," Dee smiled brightly, as if he knew what Ryo had just thought. Ryo wondered if this had something to do with the strangeness… no the, peculiarity that came along with Dee.

"Ryo is there something you want to ask me?" Dee seemed to read the thoughts out of Ryo's head.

"Dee I don't want to seem rude," Ryo paused, maybe he was just thinking that there was something peculiar with Dee, to put his mind off the feelings that he felt for the man, "but there is something strange about you."

"And what would that be Ryo?"

Immediately Ryo felt stupid for even mentioning it, "Nothing, it was stupid."

"Ryo nothing you say is stupid, just answer the question."

"No, Dee just forget I asked, let's just watch T.V."

Dee just nodded, trying not to push Ryo into something that he mostly likely was not ready for. Ryo turned on the T.V and the news appeared on the screen.

"It seems that the disease that we have found in the animals is spreading to humans. There has been three woman found with the blood drained out of them. I would recommend that everyone should stay inside,"

Ryo turned off the T.V, not feeling like watching anything. He would rather talk.

"If you want… you could stay here," Ryo offered.

"No, I should be fine."

"Are you sure, it would be no problem," Ryo was trying to get Dee to say yes.

"Only if you want me to stay, will I stay."

"It would be fine if you stayed," Ryo avoided saying that he wanted Dee to stay.

"Ryo you didn't answer. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, what Ryo," Dee was insistent.

"Yes Dee, I… want you to stay," Ryo looked away from strong stare that he was receiving from Dee. Only to find Dee turning his head so he could look into those powerful green eyes. Dee's lips forced his lips onto Ryo's. They kissed for a couple minutes when Ryo had to break the kiss.

"Dee… I," Ryo was lost for words.

"Ryo don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Ryo just have to tell me what you want," Dee's green eyes bored into his own dark ones.

"Dee… I want you," Ryo said with a blush.

Dee pulled Ryo with him to Ryo's bedroom, while kissing him. Dee was pulling on Ryo's shirt, lifting it up to expose Ryo's sculpted chest. Ryo's hands were exploring Dee's back as they fell onto Ryo's bed.

Dee broke the kiss and stopped unbuckling Ryo's pants, "Are you sure about this Ryo?"

Ryo's voice was filled with uncertainty, but he answered, "Yes, Dee I am sure."

Dee continued to unbuckle Ryo's pants and pulled them down to reveal Ryo's erection hidden behind his blue boxers. Dee continued to pull Ryo's boxers down as Ryo did the same to him. As Dee moved his hands along Ryo's skin, Ryo was feeling waves of guilt and pleasure run down his body. Ryo wanted Dee, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. What if this turned out to be a one-night stand and Ryo's feelings change about Dee. Ryo didn't want this to be a one night moment, he wasn't even sure if he was completely comfortable with Dee being a man.

Dee sensed Ryo's feelings of worry, "Ryo I know what you want, but I don't think you are ready for this. Ryo I don't want to push you into something that you are not comfortable about and something that worries you."

Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it is best that I leave," Dee frowned and started to gather his clothes.

"No, don't, I really want you to lay with me tonight," Ryo blushed when he said that.

"Are you sure this time?" Dee smiled at Ryo.

Ryo felt guilty for leading Dee on, "Yes I am sure."

Dee got in the bed next to Ryo and put his arm around Ryo's waist, "Does this bother you?"

Ryo snuggled into Dee's embrace, "No." Soon Ryo fell asleep.

_Ryo ran towards the place that he knew Ryan would be. He had to stop Dee from doing something foolish. Running into the saloon that he had earlier came out of. As he entered the building, he ran directly into the man that he was hoping to avoid. _

_"Have you seen Dee?" Ryo asked frantically._

_"Yes, I have," Ryan, said with malicious smile._

_"What did you do to him?" Tears were building up in Ryo's eyes at the thought of Dee dead._

_"Only what I promised to do if you disobeyed me," The man showed Ryo the same smile that he had flashed earlier._

_"What did you do to him?" Ryo said louder._

_Ryan put his arms around Ryo, trying to claim him as his own. "His soul is dead but there is still use for his body."_

_"No, this can't be happening. It is all my fault. I'm so sorry Dee," Ryo's eyes filled with tears that would not spill over. _

_Ryan put his arms around Ryo, "Now that Dee is of no harm to me, maybe we could continue on with what we started earlier."_

_"No, "Ryo pushed away from Ryan and took the gun from the holster that was on Ryan's hip, "you are going to pay!" _

_"Now Ryo you don't want to do something that might end up getting you killed," Ryan whispered in his ear as he moved behind Ryo and turned the gun facing towards him._

_"Maybe I do. I already lost Dee," Ryo kicked Ryan and struggled to get loose, causing the gun to go off. The force of the bullet knocked Ryo down and he put his hand on the spot where he felt it hit, his hand came back with blood on it. Ryo felt his eyes droop and everything went in slow motion._

_"No, Ryo. Hold on everything will be okay," Ryo heard the voice and he turned to see Dee running up next to him._

_"Dee I thought you were gone," the tears finally spilled over as Ryo saw Dee._

_"No baby, I am right here, and everything is going to be okay," Dee tried to comfort Ryo._

_"Dee, I love you," Ryo said, trying to hold onto whatever amount of life he had left._

_"Ryo please don't go. I love you too," Ryo saw tears fall from Dee's beautiful face._

_"Wait for me." _

_The words had a new meaning in Dee's mind as he agreed, "I will. Together forever." _

_"Always," with those words said, Ryo slipped away._

Ryo awoke with shivers running up and down his body. He pushed himself into Dee's embrace which Dee tightened his hold on Ryo.

"Dee," Ryo whispered not knowing if Dee was awake or not.

"Yes, Ryo?" Dee asked with a yawn.

"I'm sorry for whatever Ryan did to you," Ryo apologized and drifted back to sleep in Dee's warm embrace.

"And I'm sorry for not saving you when I could have," Dee whispered to Ryo.

When Ryo woke up the next morning, he found Dee wasn't in the bed next to him. He figured that he left leaving a mysterious note behind, again. Walking into dark living room, he was shocked to find Dee sitting on the couch.

"Oh you are still here," Ryo said it in a harsher tone than he had meant to.

"Where else would I be?" Dee asked, sensing the tension in Ryo's voice.

"Where ever you go in the morning," Ryo walked into the kitchen.

"Ryo I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in anyway by leaving, I just couldn't stay," Dee admitted to Ryo.

"Then why are you staying now?" Ryo didn't believe what Dee was saying and it was breaking his heart. He wanted Dee to want to spend time with him.

"Because now I have the strength to stay," Dee said with a hidden meaning the Ryo did not understand.

"But Dee, I am not strong at all," Ryo said meaning last night when he backed out.

"Your personal strength is not measured by what you can and cannot do, but by how well you follow your heart. Which is exactly what you did Ryo."

"Dee why are you smart, and how come you always know exactly what to say?" Ryo asked with a smile.

Dee walked closer to Ryo. "Trust me it took a lot of _time," _Dee said before he walked over and kissed Ryo on the lips.

"A lot of time," Dee repeated himself.

* * *


	9. Vampires?

I don't own FAKE or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was time for Ryo to return to work, he couldn't stay home forever. He was dreading returning, but he had no choice. If he wanted to keep supporting Bikky and himself he needed to work. Even though he had a pretty hefty bank account from his family, he only used it for emergencies. For insistence losing his job, but that was never going to happen. He liked his job surprisingly enough. He liked the people, the work, hell even the atmosphere. The only thing he didn't like was currently sitting in his office as he walked in.

" Good morning Ryan," Ryo greeted coolly as he walked into his office and sat in his chair.

Ryan, who was currently sipping his coffee greeted Ryo with an intimidating tone, " Morning Randy."

Even with this greeting he felt like he hated this man, he hated him so much to incorporate him in his dreams. But wait, hadn't his dreams lately been memories? If so, then why was Ryan in them? Unless for some reason he was around back then, but that didn't seem possible. Ryo would just have to ask Dee later when he saw him. If he did seem him later tonight.

Interrupting his thought, Ryan nudged him and spoke, " Oh I forgot to tell you, the chief wanted to see us in his office."

" Okay," Ryo got up quickly, to get away from the uncomfortable hand that was resting on his shoulder. Even though it was a simple gesture, Ryo felt chills run down his spine. There was just something about Ryan that disturbed him.

Walking down the hall, to the chief's office, Ryo found himself behind Ryan. This irritated him. Ryan was new to the building and Ryo had worked there for years. Ryo thought that he should be leading the way. When they reached the chief's office, Ryo found himself standing instead of sitting in one of the worn out leather chairs that sat in front of the chief's desk.

" Randy, I'm glad to have you back," the chief said with a serious tone. Ryo was one of his best detectives and also one of his best sharp shooters besides J.J.

" I'm glad to be back, sir," Ryo smiled at the chief.

" Yes, I'm glad to have my partner back too," Ryan joined into the conversation.

" Well thanks," Ryo said with a fake smile.

The chief, who had been watching the two new partners converse, decided to step in, " Randy, since you were gone your partner had taken up a new case with J.J and Drake. Now, since you are back, I would like you two to work on the new case."

" Okay, sir," Ryo said curiously, wondering what it could be.

The chief continued, " This new case has to do with the blood - drained bodies that we have found in the city."

" How many?" Ryo asked.

" Three including the woman we found the other day,"

" I heard that it was just a virus, what gives you the idea it is a killer?"

" We have a witness and I would like you and Ryan to go speak to him," The chief gave us his orders.

" Okay," Ryan spoke up from the chair that he was currently sitting in, " where is the file?"

" Right here, Now figure this case out, the last thing we need is a freak pretending to be a vampire go on a killing spree." the chief handed Ryan the folder and they left. This time with Ryo in the lead,

Sitting in Ryan's car, Ryo felt very uncomfortable. He didn't like being trapped in a car with a man he did not like. He also did not like how the man sitting next him, had been silent the whole drive to the witness's house. It was eerie, because the only sound Ryo heard was his own breath.

As they reached the witness house, Ryo was filled with relief. He could finally get out of this car, and he would finally be able to be free if only for a few moments. When they reached the witness's apartment building, it was strange because the apartment was in the same area as his own apartment.

" Don't you live around here?" Ryan asked.

Ryo hesitated with the answer, " Yes how did you know?"

" I've seen you around this area before." he stated and this made Ryo more uncomfortable. If Ryan had seen Ryo in this area he might know where Ryo lived. And that disturbed Ryo greatly.

" Oh," Ryo said, after realizing that he hadn't said anything.

" So are you ready to go check out the witness?" Ryan asked as he got out of the car.

" Yeah," Ryo answered back as he got out of Ryan's car .

As they walked inside Ryo noticed that the elevator had an out of order sign on it and started to head to the stairs. Ryo didn't mine though, because stairs sounded a lot better than riding in a small elevator with Ryan. Anything sounded better than that. With Ryo being athletic, he reached the third floor in a matter of minutes. He was glad because he did not want to deal with Ryan being so close behind him anymore.

When they reached the door to the witness, Ryo knocked. The door opened a few moments later and a lean man in his mid- thirties stepped out. He had brown hair that was cut short, blue eyes that seemed to be filled with questions.

" Hello," the man said in a questioning tone.

" Hello my name is detective Mclean and I am here to ask you a couple questions," Ryo told the man.

"Oh, come on in," The man said as he opened the door, to let Ryo and Ryan inside his apartment.

The apartment seemed to be a decent size and was filled with older, but comfortable furniture.

" So…," the man, named James, said as Ryo and Ryan sat on the couch.

" Well we would like to know what happened," Ryan stated point blankly and the two looked at each other. They stared in each others eyes for a while.

Ryo, trying to break the stare went to ask a question, but James answered first.

" Well, every night I look out the window just to look outside, you see I have a view of a small park, and it is nice to look outside. So I look outside and I see this women running down the sidewalk," He paused for a few seconds looked at Ryan and then continued, "Well all the sudden I see this guy running up to her and then he… I don't know how to say it.. But it looked like he bit into her neck and she fell to the ground . And then as soon as she hit the ground the man looked up at me."

" What did he look like?" Ryan stared into James' blue eyes.

" He had black hair, green eyes, and he was medium height. He looked like he was in his early thirties."

Ryo pondering this over, " I have a question , if you saw this then why didn't you come to police station to give your statement?"

" Well, you see the strange part was that as soon as that guy looked up at me, I woke up. Like I had been dreaming. So I thought it was just some weird dream, until I turned on the news the next day and they mentioned finding a woman by the park where I live. So I called the police and here you are."

" Oh.," was all Ryo said, and he stopped to think about what the criminal had looked like.

" So you are saying that the suspect had black hair, green eyes, and in his early thirties," Ryan asked.

" Yeah."

" You can't remember anything else," Ryan asked and then there was that long stare between the two of them.

" Well he did seem sort of tall, and he wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat either. He was well muscled. He also was wearing a pendant around his neck. I couldn't really tell what it was, though," James said and Ryo thought about it. Everything that the man had said had described Dee. Dee had black hair. Dee had green eyes. Dee wore a necklace with a pendant around his neck. But it just wasn't possible. Even though Ryo knew in the back of his head that it was possible. He knew that Dee wasn't normal. That there was something mysterious about Dee, something that wasn't human. Ryo had been thinking about this and hadn't realized that Ryan was talking to him.

" Are you ready Randy?" he asked in his irritating voice.

Ryo looked up and nodded and then said, " Thank you for you information, Mr. Sterling. I.. we appreciate it,"

When they reached the car, Ryo got in very quickly. He had many things on his mind. He had to know the truth about Dee. He had to know what was happening to him. Why everything in his perfect life was becoming complicated. He needed to go home and find out why this was happening. The only problem was that he couldn't. He couldn't leave now, he had already missed work from an " illness". There was no way he could go to the chief and say that he needed to go home now. He was a responsible adult and he was just going to have to go through the rest of the day. Which turned out to be uneventful.

When Ryo finally reached his house he was exhausted. He hated Ryan, with all his might and he never hated anyone. The guy gave him the creeps . Especially how he had stared down the witness , and then immediately got what he had wanted. It was sort of like he was hypnotizing the witness. But that wasn't possible. Just like it wasn't possible for Dee to be the killer. Ryo thought all this over as he made dinner for him and Bikky.

But it would be easier for Ryo if he was the killer. It would have been easier for Ryo to deny his feelings for Dee. It would be easier to forget him, but even though Ryo thought this, he knew it wasn't what he wanted. Even if Dee killed those women, he would never hurt Ryo. He had seen the memories of their past life, they were meant to be together. Even though it was hard to admit to himself, Ryo knew they were meant for each other and they Ryo was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that followed Dee.

" Ryo, what are we having for dinner?" Bikky asked, and knocked Ryo out of his thoughts.

" Spaghetti and meatballs," Ryo turned around from the counter he was facing and looked at his adopted son. The boy was changing before his eyes. And with that Ryo thought about what would happen with Bikky, if he went with Dee. Would it change their lives, he could never leave his son alone.

" Ryo….. Are you listening?," Bikky waved his hand in front of Ryo's face.

" Huh..," Ryo looked down at his son and gave him a goofy smile, " Sorry I am very distracted today."

" Oh well I was asking if I could go hang out with Carol tomorrow?" Bikky begged with his eyes.

" Yeah I guess, you can go over there tomorrow but as long as you eat your vegetables."

" Awww man," Bikky pouted but did not disagree. Bikky knew what he had to do, to hang out with Carol.

That night as Bikky was sleeping, Ryo was getting ready for bed. He didn't have to get up early tomorrow because his shift was later by a couple hours. As he laid in his gigantic bed, he felt completely restless. It just hit him ,like many times before, that his life was not complete. He felt lonely, and he had no idea why. It wasn't like he didn't have everything he wanted, the only thing missing was someone to be with. It was strange though, for the past couple weeks he had not felt this way. What had caused the change? Was it because it seemed like the first night that Dee was not here . Had he got so accustomed to lying in bed with Dee, that with out him he felt absolutely lonely.

The more Ryo thought about Dee, the more lonely he seemed to get. Why did he feel this way, he asked himself. Could it be that he was in love with Dee? Really in love with Dee. So in love that he would do anything for him , even become something not human for the man. As soon as Ryo thought that, he realized he was spouting nonsense. Of course Dee was human, how could he not be, even if strange things always happened around him. But the more Ryo thought about it, the more Dee seemed to be less human, especially from the memories that he had of them together.

Now that Ryo thought about it, he realized that in his last dream Ryan had done something to Dee. Now he wondered what it was. Something about his soul dying, but his body remaining. What could that have possibly mean. Not at least a bit tired now, Ryo decided to do some research on the internet. What else could he do. He needed to know, what was going on in his life. As Ryo pulled his laptop from the place where it rested on his desk, he wondered what he would search for. Maybe he would search his partners name, but first the words that Ryan had said in his dream. He typed in the words " bodies with out souls". Once his search was done, the only response he got was stuff about vampires. That made him laugh, he doubted very much that Dee was a vampire.

" Vampire," he said out loud to himself. The criminal, who had killed three women already had been trying to imitate a vampire. The crime it's self was basically out of a vampire book. Thinking about vampires he clicked on the first website that had to do with vampires. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but sometimes he needed to do research for his job. No matter how crazy this was, he needed to do it. So then he could get into the killer's mind, try to figure out his next move.

As he was reading the website about vampires, he felt the air get colder. He looked around, but no one was there. He continued what he was doing, but he felt an awful presence in the room. Feeling uncomfortable in the dark room that was only lit by his computer, he went to turn on the lights. But as soon as he turned them on the presence was gone, and he was left alone looking at his neat room.

" Ryo," Dee said in a whisper, and caused Ryo to jump when he heard his voice.

" How long have you been here," Ryo asked wondering if the presence had been Dee.

" I just got here a couple of seconds ago. It felt like you needed me so I decided to come over," Dee stated.

" Oh," Ryo managed as he walked over to his bed from the light switch.

" So what are you doing?" Dee asked.

" Researching about vampires," Ryo laughed as he said it. The whole thing sounded ridiculous.

" Oh, really what have you found out," Dee still had a look of shock when Ryo had said the word vampire.

" Nothing really, but it does seem kind of interesting."

" Well I know a lot abut vampires. What would you like to know?" Dee asked, as he wondered if Ryo had found out about him.

" Everything," Ryo smiled at Dee.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am sorry it took me so long, but i had laptop issues. So i will get right on my stories from now on. 


	10. Discussions

I don't own FAKE!!

As Dee sat across from Ryo on his bed, he was shocked. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Ryo's mouth.

" Everything," Ryo said to Dee and he didn't know where to start. How could he? There was just so much to say.

" Well," Dee paused, " ask me what you want to know."

" But that's the thing I don't know," Ryo laughed as he told Dee this.

" Well just ask me a question about anything and I will answer you," Dee said with sincerity in his voice.

"Anything?" Ryo questioned.

" Yes, of course," Dee smiled at Ryo and urged Ryo to ask him a question.

" Oh well, how does one become a vampire?"

" Well they have to be bitten and then once they are bitten, they must suck the blood from the one that bit them."

" Oh, well can they walk in the sun?" Ryo asked.

" Yes, but only once the vampire had become strong enough, which usually takes a century or two. But once the vampire is able to walk into the light, the people around them feel the vampire's aura. So usually it is just easier for the vampire to stay hidden.

Ryo continued to ask questions about vampires and Dee easily replied. By the end of the night the questions got more personal.

" So you said I could ask anything, right?" Ryo asked.

" Yes I did," Dee said as he wondered were Ryo was getting at.

" Well how about we take turns asking questions about each other," Ryo blushed as he spoke.

" All right, you start," Dee smiled at Ryo's blush.

" Umm…Well…. What is your favorite color?" Ryo blushed again.

" Black and green," Dee said nonchalantly.

" Oh well… it is your turn now," Ryo said.

" Have you ever been in love," Dee asked.

" No… well maybe," Ryo looked up at Dee, " I'm not really sure. I don't think I have ever been in love, but how would I know? I don't know what love feels like, so maybe I have been in love or maybe I haven't."

" Ryo, when you find yourself in love, you will know."

" Well have you ever been in love?"

" Yes, and I still am," Dee looked at Ryo's dark eyes as he spoke to Ryo.

Ryo blushed, but looked Dee in they eyes, " How do you know?"

" It is hard to explain. It is like you feel devotion, adoration, confusion, it's uncontrollable and absolutely amazing. I really do not know how to explain it," Dee stated.

" Ohh well that is okay. I think you explained it well enough," Ryo blushed, " Thanks."

" Your welcome, although I really did not explain it."

" No, I completely understood what you were trying to say."

" Ohh well in that case you are most definitely welcome," Dee smiled up at Ryo and Ryo couldn't stop his heart from melting.

" You know sometimes…," Ryo cut himself off, not knowing what he was going to say.

" Sometimes?"

" Sometimes…," Dee looked at Ryo wanting, no needing him to finish his sentence, " Sometimes I am really glad I met you."

After Ryo had said that, there was silence, but it was not a bad silence, it was the kind of silence that was like an unspoken understanding.

" I am really glad I met you too Ryo," Dee broke the silence and looked up at Ryo, but it seemed that Ryo had not quite heard him.

" I know… wait I mean, I don't know. It is like, for the first time in my life I am not sure what to do in my life. I mean I always know, there is always a little voice in my head telling me to do what is best, but I don't know what is best. I am completely confused. I just don't know what to do, and if I do make a choice, if it will be the right one.

" Well you will never know until you try. You know Ryo it is okay to mistakes as long as you can get past them. You also may never know that those mistakes can in the end, lead to something great," Dee tried to help ease Ryo's confusion.

" I know what you said is true, it is just that I don't know if I can allow myself to make those mistakes. To let everything my mind is saying and just follow my heart," after saying all this, Ryo looked up at Dee and smiled, " even though that is all that I really want to do."

" Then do it, don't think just act. Don't worry about the aftermath, just worry about what you feel. Don't worry if you fall I will catch you,"

" That is exactly what I am afraid of," Ryo looked at Dee with his eyes full of confusion.

" Why? You can trust me."

" I know, but…," Ryo didn't know what to say once again.

" But what, Ryo. This is your problem. You get so close to making a choice, but as soon as you do, you change your mind. Just do what you want to do. Don't send mix signals," Dee was starting to lose his temper, how could he not? He just wanted everything to be what it was like in the past.

" I am not trying to, I am just confused," Ryo argued back.

" Well Ryo you can't live your life being confused, you have to make a choice eventually."

" Well Dee I am trying, but it is not necessarily easy if I don't know where to go from here!"

" You don't need to know, that is exactly what I have been trying to tell you!!," Their conversation that had started up so innocent was going to end so violently.

" Well maybe, I want to know where I am going to go!!"

" Why?"

" Because I like to know what is going to happen."

"Don't you ever want to be surprised?"

" No.. well it depends. If it dealing with my life, then no."

" Why? Are you afraid of change? Are you afraid that you might fall? Why, Ryo? Why can't you just let yourself feel instead of think?" Dee questioned.

" I do feel." Ryo insisted but he knew his words weren't completely true.

" No you don't. You may try to feel, but as soon as you find yourself on a different path than you intended, you stop. You pull yourself away before you may have to rely on someone else," Dee paused waiting for Ryo to say something but he didn't, " Ryo I just want you to rely on me. I want to be there for you, when you find yourself falling, but you won't let me. You try to let me catch you, but then as soon as you are ready to let go you change your mind and I am left there waiting for you."

" Dee…,"

" No Ryo, I know I said I would always be waiting and that I will always be there, but it is getting so much harder to wait… to be there," Dee looked over at Ryo and saw his eyes water.

" Dee please don't give up on me. Just give me a little bit more time. I know that I will come around," Ryo was basically in tears he didn't want Dee to leave.

" I will try for you, because I love you Ryo. I love you so much that it hurts. Even though I know I said I would wait forever, I don't know if I can anymore," Dee was on the verge of breaking down.

Not knowing what to say, as he saw Dee so close to tears, Ryo decided to hug him. They had both needed the consolation from each other. After hugging Dee for a brief period he found the words to say. Even if they weren't quite the right ones, he still felt he needed to say them.

" You know Dee I know we are both hurting, but I am glad we talked… that we told each other what was really on our minds," Ryo smiled as he turned to Dee and looked him in the eyes.

" Me too, Ryo," Dee smiled, even though that was the last thing he felt like doing.

There was silence for a couple minutes as the two continued to hold each other in an embrace. Neither of them knew what to say or do, as they had both felt utterly confused. They just continued to hold on to each other, because neither of them knew if it would ever happen again.

" Dee," Ryo spoke Dee's name but he didn't know what to say after he had said it.

" Ryo."

" Dee…" _I think I love you_, would have been what Ryo was going to say., but he had not quite known what those words meant, so he didn't say them.

" I know Ryo," Dee answered Ryo even though he hadn't said anything except his name.

That night they laid together in Ryo's giant bed and held each other, neither of them saying anything more than what had already been said. It was like an unspoken contract that neither of them wanted to break, well at least until the morning.

The next morning

Ryo woke in his bed to find Dee missing. Of course, he had gone. Dee always left, especially after the discussion they had yesterday. It was sort of ironic to Ryo, because after discussing everything he felt and having Dee tell him what to do with himself, he still didn't know where to go. It was just that it had to be Ryo's decision, even if the matter did concern Dee.

Getting up to go to work, Ryo realized that Dee hadn't really helped him in solving the case and he still hadn't found out anything new about Dee. The man was still a complete mystery to him, which probably didn't help him trust Dee anymore than he should. It was not that Ryo did not want to trust Dee, it was just he didn't know where he could start trusting the man. Ryo continued thinking about this as he got up and got dressed. He was not necessarily looking forward to work, because he didn't know where to start. Especially with Ryan there, who was definitely someone that Ryo could not trust. How could he, when the man oozed deceit? Ryo realized that the only person he truly trusted was his adopted son Bikky, but even then there were some limits. To Ryo it seemed like he was the type of person that didn't trust as readily as he should, which most likely hurt the people around him. It was not like he didn't want to trust people, he just found that he couldn't do it. As Ryo thought about this, he realized that he had been looking in the mirror at himself. He also realized that he was running extremely late, so he got ready quickly and left for work.

When he reached work, he was mentally exhausted from thinking so much. All he wanted to do was catch the son of bitch that was killing innocent people. Who also thought that he was a vampire. That made Ryo laugh inside, like there was such thing as vampires. Ryo had been thinking about that when he walked into his office that he shared with Ryan.

_There might not be vampires but there is definitely a devil and he is sitting in the desk across from mine_, Ryo thought as he saw Ryan and he wanted to laugh out loud.

" So anything new?" Ryo asked the man.

" Nope, anything new with you?" Ryan said that and Ryo, who had only been in the room with him for only five seconds, found himself glaring at the man.

" I think that is a personal question and I would not like to discuss it with the likes of you," Ryo said with a hint of malice.

" Ouch that hurt Randy," Ryan said.

" Good," Ryo really did not want to deal with Ryan.

" Jeez, Randy. I don't know what I ever did to offend you."

" You didn't do anything, I just don't like you," Ryo told Ryan, and he couldn't believe that he was telling the man exactly what he thought.

" Well we are going to have to get along because Randy I don't want you to do something that might get you killed," Ryan said with a hint of warning, but Ryo wasn't paying attention because those words had seemed awfully familiar. Ryo thought that he had heard them and then he remembered it had been in one of those supposed 'memories'.

"_Now Ryo you don't want to do something that might end up getting you killed," Ryan whispered in his ear as he moved behind Ryo and turned the gun facing towards him._

"_Maybe I do. I already lost Dee," Ryo kicked Ryan and struggled to get loose, causing the gun to go off. _

As soon as he remembered the vision he felt disgust toward Ryan.

" Are you trying to threaten me?" Ryo just wanted to punch the man in his face.

" No of course not Ryo, after all you are my partner," Ryan said once again with a hint of sarcasm, like he knew something that Ryo didn't.

" Temporary partner, don't forget that,"

" How could I Ryo when you always remind me," Ryan stated but his words seemed to have a deeper meaning.

" Well good, can we just get to work," Ryo just wanted to end the conversation with Ryan and just try to solve the murders that had been taking place in the last couple of days.

" Sure."

It was a couple hours later and Ryo found himself in the same place in solving the murder. He just didn't know where to start. He tried to start with the autopsies, but he found nothing there, except that bodies had been drained of their blood, nothing else. Even though it did seem strange that the victims didn't die from anything but losing blood that was drained out of them, this really didn't help Ryo get any where. Where was there to go? They had only one witness and the person they had described looked like Dee, but he had already ruled that possibility or did he? It could have been Dee, but he highly doubted that. Deciding to take his lunch break just a little bit earlier than usually he went to the park and sat on a bench.

Ryo sat on the bench thinking about everything that was going on in his life. He was thinking about that and the murders, it just seemed that somehow that they were interconnected. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling. A feeling that his life was going to change and that, scared the shit out of him. He liked his life and he didn't want it to change. He didn't want anything big to happen to him, although he didn't really mind if the change had something to do with Dee.

" So what are you doing here?" Ryo looked up to look at the man who he was just thinking about.

" How do you do that?" Ryo asked.

" Do you really want to know?" Dee asked.

" Yes."

" Well I will tell you later tonight, maybe," Dee stated.

" Are you serious?"

" Of course, I think it is time that I tell you my secrets, and you can tell me yours so then we can trust each other."

" Sounds like a plan. Would you like to sit down?" Ryo asked the standing Dee.

"Sure. So what are you doing?" Dee asked as he sat down next to Ryo.

" Nothing just thinking about the case that I am working on."

" The one about vampires?"

" It is not really a vampire, but yeah that one."

" How do you know that it isn't a vampire?" The way Dee questioned Ryo made him feel like he should consider a vampire.

" Because they don't exist."

" Some people say that love at first doesn't exist, but we both know that is not true," Dee smiled a cocky smile as he made Ryo blush.

" I don't…," _love you_, Ryo had planned on saying, but that was not necessarily true.

" You don't what, Ryo," Dee urged Ryo to continue with what he was going to say.

" I don't know where you get these crazy ideas from," Ryo smiled at Dee, trying to fix the hurt look that he saw in Dee's eyes.

" They aren't crazy Ryo, they are the truth," Dee stated.

" Sure they are," Ryo denied Dee's words again.

" Well I better get going. I will see you tonight," Dee said quickly and got up to leave.

" Wait…," Ryo didn't want him to leave.

" What?"

" I… I can't wait until tonight."

" Okay Ryo, bye," Dee turned away from Ryo and continued to walk away from Ryo.

" Dee," Ryo said once more, grabbing Dee's attention.

" Yes, Ryo?" The look on Dee's face was hope.

" I… I love you," Ryo said the words but they didn't necessarily ease what he felt.

" I know, Ryo."

" How can you know, when I am not entirely sure if I know myself?" Ryo asked.

" Ryo you shouldn't say that you love me, if aren't sure what you mean by them."

" I.. I know what I am saying and it is the truth. I just don't know what kind of love I am talking about."

" Well you can figure that out," Dee said a little coldly, " I will see you tonight."

" OK."

Later that night

Ryo was anxious for Dee to show up. He had the whole house to himself because Bikky had gone to Carol's and he really wanted to see Dee. He had already ate dinner, and now he was waiting in the family room on the couch with a glass of wine. He really just wanted Dee to show up.

" So are you ready for what I have to tell you?" Dee asked.

" Will it explain how you always pop up?"

" Of course, it will explain everything."

" Okay well then I am ready."

" Well do you want the long winded version or the short, to the point version?" Dee asked.

" The short, to the point version," Ryo was wondering what it could possibly be.

"Well I am a vampire."

" Hahaha very funny Dee," Ryo stated but then he looked Dee in the eyes and he knew that he spoke the truth.

"I am not lying Ryo," With that said, everything started to make sense.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long. It will be quicker next time i promise. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
